The Rain Dance
by Totidem Verbis
Summary: "Come on! It's just rain! You won't melt!" Tsu called out to him.


**Author's Note:** This was written for _**akeemi-art**_ on tumblr. I hope you like it!

* * *

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

" _There's Kaachan,"_ Izuku Midoriya thought as he looked around the mall. He was trying to get a headcount to make sure that no one was missing, which was hard to do since everyone had scattered immediately after reaching the mall.

Bakugo was inside the arcade, yelling at some kind of fighting game, while Uraraka cheered him on. The two of them were getting a lot of attention from the others inside of the arcade and the few people passing by, but it didn't look like anyone was going to try and throw them out. That was good. Midoriya walked a little farther down and peered into the other stores, and he was able to catch glimpses of his classmates. Yaoyorozu and Todoroki were in the large bookstore housed in the mall, Kaminari and Jirou were both in some kind of electronics shop, and Midoriya could hear Iida lecturing Kirishima somewhere up ahead.

He was able to see snapshots of the others, but there was one person who was missing. He couldn't find Asui anywhere. When they all decided to use their day off to take a trip to the mall, they agreed to stick together and keep an eye on each other. Midoriya knew that Asui was capable of taking care of herself, but they were supposed to use a buddy system. Or something like that.

Midoriya stuttered to a stop as Aoyama suddenly glided in front of him with Ashido skipping behind him, and he took a moment to catch his breath. That had been a close one! He listened to the two of them laughing as they ran into another store, and Midoriya reached up to pull at his collar as he straightened up. Everyone else seemed preoccupied, so it was up to him to find Asui! With that decision made, Midoriya squared his shoulders and started walking down the main aisle in this part of the mall.

Thirty minutes and twenty-plus shops later, Midoriya still hadn't been able to find Asui. He'd even asked his classmates if they had seen her, but no one had seen her at all since they reached the mall. It was like she had completely disappeared. He ducked into another shop, one that sold candles apparently, and sneezed at the overwhelming smells. Twice. After that, he sucked it up and made his way over to the register. An older woman with a large nose was standing behind the counter, and he started to fidget a little as the woman looked down at him with narrowed eyes.

"Whattaya want?" the woman snapped.

"Sorry! I, um, I was just wondering if, if you've seen my friend? She's about this tall," he paused to hold his hand up around his chin, "with dark hair and eyes. She was wearing a green dress and—"

"Haven't seen her," the woman said abruptly. Midoriya blinked a few times and shifted his weight onto his left foot, and the woman made a quiet _tsk_ sound under her breath before turning around and walking off.

Feeling discouraged and possibly a little worried, Midoriya walked out of the candle shop and pulled a small notepad out of his pocket. He wrote down the name of the shop, at the end of a long list of other shops that hadn't seen Asui, and sighed quietly. He'd walked all over the mall, and he wasn't sure where else to go. The mall wasn't very big, so there were a limited amount of places that she could be. Unless there was somewhere else she wanted to go? He remembered seeing other stores across the street, so maybe that's where she was.

Getting out of the mall was tougher than he thought it would be, because the shopping center was steadily becoming more populated. Midoriya called out apologies as he weaved around people, until he was finally standing outside. He took a deep breath as his head fell back and his eyes closed, and he was still trying to just breathe normally when he felt something tap against his forehead. Followed by another tap on his left cheek. Then a tap on the side of his nose.

Midoriya's eyes opened, and he took in the sight of rolling storm clouds. That was odd. The weather forecast promised a bright and sunny day, but the light sprinkling was starting to get heavier. In seconds, Midoriya was drenched. His clothes were soaked and clinging uncomfortably to him, his usually messy green hair was slicked down against his face, and he could feel his socks starting to turn soggy in his shoes.

Then, suddenly, the rain stopped. He was no longer being pelted by raindrops, but he could still hear the rain. _Plop-plop-plop_. He looked upwards, through the wet mess of his bangs, and saw an umbrella over his head. An umbrella shaped like a frog. Green eyes slowed looked to the side, and dark eyes met his as he realized who was holding the umbrella for him.

"Asui!"

"I told you to call me Tsu." Midoriya felt heat rush into his face despite how cold the rain was, and he felt like slapping a hand against his face for forgetting. _Again_. Asu— _Tsu_ was probably tired of reminding him.

"Sorry, Tsu!" She just continued to look at him, and Midoriya looked up at the umbrella again as he pulled at his collar a little. "Thanks for the umbrella!"

"Why are you outside?" He looked back down and over at Tsu, and she was looking at him with a curious expression.

"I was looking for you," he explained. Her expression remained the same, like she was still waiting for him to answer, and Midoriya laughed quietly. Possibly a little nervously. "I didn't see you inside, and no one else had seen you either. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. Hold this." Midoriya startled a little as the umbrella handle was pushed towards him, and he fumbled a bit before he was able to get a good grip on the slick handle. Once he was sure that he wasn't going to drop the umbrella, he looked over at where Tsu was standing…except she wasn't standing there anymore.

"Tsu! What are you doing?" She had walked farther down the sidewalk, so that she wasn't standing directly in front of the opening of the mall, and she slowly turned around on the toes of her shoes to face him.

"I like the rain," she stated simply.

No one else was on the sidewalk. It was completely empty. The rain must have driven everyone indoors, except for him and Tsu. Midoriya watched as Tsu held her arms straight out and tipped her head back, and the rain picked up a little as she started to laugh. The laughter was quiet, so quiet that Midoriya thought he was imagining it at first, but Tsu suddenly started to laugh louder. Midoriya wasn't sure if he'd ever heard her laugh quite like that, and he felt rooted to the spot as her head fell forward a little and dark eyes met his.

"Come on! It's just rain! You won't melt!" Tsu called out to him. Midoriya's wet clothes were already starting to feel uncomfortable, but he wanted to understand how a little bit of rain could put such a joyous look on her face.

"A little bit of rain won't be able to hurt me, unless I catch a cold or something like that. Colds are unlikely as long as I don't stay in it too long and get warmed up pretty quick. Leaving would also be rude and just standing here is a bit weird so maybe I—"

"You're mumbling to yourself." Midoriya yelped a little as he jumped back, because he hadn't noticed Tsu walking closer to him. They were nearly standing toe-to-toe, and Midoriya held perfectly still as Tsu grabbed the umbrella handle. She quickly closed the umbrella and then propped it up against the building of the mall, and she made a quiet _ribbit_ sound as she held her hands out towards him.

" _I can do this!"_ Midoriya thought as he felt rain slide down the back of his collar.

He placed his hands in Tsu's and then paused, because he didn't know what he was supposed to do next. Tsu just smiled and started to pull on him, and Midoriya did his best not to trip and keep up with her. She started off by turning them in slow circles, but the spinning slowly became faster and faster. By the time they were spinning so fast that everything around them was a blur, they were both laughing with their faces tipped up towards the sky. Midoriya glanced down to look at Tsu's smiling face, slick with rain and a little pink tinged from the fast spinning, and Midoriya felt something in his chest tighten.

" _Tsu's always cute, but she's really beautiful when she smiles like that."_ Midoriya felt his face heating up a little at the thought, and that was when Tsu dipped her chin and met his eyes. She was still smiling, and Midoriya just hoped that his face wasn't doing something embarrassing.

Since Midoriya wasn't paying attention to his circling feet, he tripped. He tripped over his own feet, and the only thing that stopped him from face-planting right there on the sidewalk was Tsu's quick reaction. Her hands let go of his to wrap around his middle, and he was jerked to a stop as his arms flailed. When he finally fell still, he realized that his arms were wrapped tight around Tsu's shoulders to steady himself and that she still had her arms wrapped around his back. They were pressed close together now, so close that Midoriya could see the raindrops on Tsu's eyelashes and feel her quickened breaths against his chin.

"You're cute when you blush." Tsu said it easily, without a single flicker of _anything_ in her expression, and Midoriya heard himself stuttering because he didn't know how to reply. _Thank you?_ That didn't seem right. He couldn't just say thank you. He could tell her that he thought she was cute too, and not just when she blushed. She was cute whenever she studied something, because he'd realized that Tsu was very observant. She was cute when she danced in the rain. She was cute when—"You're talking to yourself again."

"Umph!" Midoriya quickly bit his lip to stop the flow of words, but it was already too late. Tsu had already heard him call her cute, several times, but she hadn't moved away from him. She was still standing pressed against him, looking up at him, and smiling with a little bit of pink showing high up on her cheeks.

Midoriya was trying to think of a way to apologize when Tsu raised up on her toes, and every half-formed apology in his mind disappeared as lips pressed against his. His eyes widened a little before sliding closed, and he felt Tsu's hands tightly grip the back of his shirt. The kiss was cold because of the rain but Tsu's lips were soft, and it took him a moment to open his eyes again after she rocked back onto her heels.

"Wh-what was that f-for?" The stutter was because he was cold, or at least that was what he tried to tell himself.

"I always wanted to kiss someone in the rain." _Oh_. Midoriya felt something in his stomach drop, because Tsu had said _someone_. Not him necessarily. Tsu laughed quietly and then let out a barely audible _ribbit_ , and Midoriya raised his chin so he could look at her. "And because I like you, Izuku."

"Oh. Oh!" This time it was Midoriya's turn to laugh quietly, and he leaned down the smallest amount so that he could press his forehead against hers. "I like you too, Tsu."

* * *

 **Ending Note:** This was my first time writing in this fandom, but I really enjoyed it! Izuku and Tsu are just adorable together!


End file.
